<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>early dreams by sadinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296185">early dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac'>sadinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!George, CG!Wilbur, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Little!Dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Stimming, it’s not ageplay tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream flies over to England for the pizza date with Wilbur and George.</p><p>Later that day Dream slips into littlespace, luckily Wilbur and George take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>early dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested by GachaPanda</p><p>THIS IS NOT A KINK THING<br/>agere is a coping mechanism and if u sexualise it please don’t read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Dreams first day in England and honestly it couldn’t have been going better. The day had been full of constant excitement between Dream, George and Wilbur, finding a multitude of things to do within Brighton, varying from arcades to weird stone beaches to pizza dates and blowing up twitter. The happiness of the day radiated from within Dreams soul, leaving him laughing and smiling constantly whilst with the others. And to think it all started with a mock pizza date on minecraft.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream felt himself choke and wheeze as George attempted to play the guitar, his dainty fingers clumsy as he accidentally broke one of the strings causing Wilbur to have a faux breakdown, the curly haired man waving his arms around like a lunatic whilst George and Dream dissolved into fits of choking laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god Wil—“ he broke off into more wheezes, smacking the arm chair whilst George’s laughter echoed within the room, Wilbur sinking to the ground as he smack his hand in time with Dreams, laughing so hard it was silent with just sharp inhales.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George!!! You little shit i’m gonna beat your ass,” the curly haired 6’5 giant lunged at the tiny Brit, making his laugh turn into a high pitched shriek whilst Dream attempted to get his breath back, spluttering and watching through watery eyes as the small man sprinted away, slipping slightly on the wooden floors as the giant musician chased after him out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream choked on his laughter, desperately trying to calm down from the over whelming excitement, slumping back on the sofa he was sat on and running a hand through his wavy hair. Despite the fact that it was only 8pm in England he was exhausted, jetlag weighing in his bonds along with the exhaustion from the constant activity and laughter. Hell he’d laughed so hard he was suprised he didn’t have a full six pack from it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His knee bounced as he quietly thought over his options, the screaming now having ceased from the English duo. Sure he could go to bed now but he didn’t want to ruin the other twos moment, afterall they probably wouldn’t be tired for atleast 3 more hours and he would hate to force them to accommodate just for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also didn’t want to end up going into littlespace. Sure Dream was very much used to the other two caring for him when he slipped, in fact he often looked forward to the others gentle care for him, but it was different in person. On discord they couldn’t see his more childish embarrassing tendencies like the drooling or the biting or the way he got so easily overstimulated due to his ADHD. But in person they would see it all and be forced into taking care of him, making him feel overwhelming quilt despite the fact the duo probably wouldn’t care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heaving a sigh, Dream headed over and opened his suitcase which had been resting against the wall. Afterall he wasn’t due which room he was supposed to sleep in yet, so instead he pulled out the weighed blanket he’d brought with him, a soft grin gracing his features as he pulled out the material, closing his suitcase and settling back into the couch, the fluffy material and heavy weight keeping him relaxed as the exhaustion made itself known. Emerald eyes threatened to slip shut as he curled horizontally on he couch, hugging one of the couch pillows into his chest and putting another under his neck. In his half dazed state he felt himself relax, mind fuzzy as his hand rested in his mouth, hidden beneath the blanket which covered half his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still half asleep, Dream didn’t notice as the door opened with a steady conversation and loud footsteps, the older two walking in with a bunch of snacks only to paused at the sight of Dream curled up, knees up and body hidden beneath the fluffy blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde didn’t notice the soft coos the men let it until a dainty hand tapped on his shoulder, half-lidded eyes gazing at Wilbur blankly, blonde eyelashes fluttering as Wilbur suppressed another coo on the spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know Dream was going to slip but he can’t say he didn’t expect it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dreammm, get up bud you’ve gotta away atleast alittle,” his voice was soft, eyes tracking Dreams features as he tried to figure out if he was in littlespace or not however it was difficult with the blanket covering half of the Americans face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George watched from the side as Wilbur gently tugged the blanket down to see more of Dream face. The blondes thumb was horizontal in his mouth, teeth gently biting into the flesh around the joint, eyes having slipped shut again slowly, forcing Wilbur to shake Dream again, staring at the slightly dazed green eyes,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just eat alittle and you can go back to bed okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream blinked at Wilbur before realising what was happening and </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>fuck he hadn’t meant to slip</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">He pulled his thumb from his mouth, sitting up abruptly and shaking his head slightly, voice slightly croaky as he spoke, “sorry didn’t mean to slip up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he was unable to see him, Dream could feel George’s eyes boring into him disapprovingly, making him fiddle with his hands and his eyes cast down slightly. The smallers footsteps were soft as he came over next to Wilbur, smiling slightly, “dude, if you wanna be little for awhile it’s alright, we really don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream paused. He was </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>exhausted</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">jetlag hit him hard and the comfortable surrounding being with both of his CG’s made sure he would be okay and taken care of. It was so tempting, to slip into that childish comfort and allow the others to keep him safe. He shook his head stubbornly, pushing away the exhaustion, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you guys came here to see your friend not baby sit, it’s fine i’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, quickly noticing the slight crease between Wilburs eyebrows and the soft sigh George heaved. He curled into himself slightly, hands twisting around the thick blanket nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream look at me,” came Wilburs soft voice and he couldn’t help but glance into the soft brown eyes, “you’re our friend, we want to take care of you, it’s not a problem at all yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could protest George stepped in, “we’d rather you be comfortable okay? So if you wanna slip we’ll take care of you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde looked away, mind attempting to process it all but exhaustion suffocated this thoughts. The usually rich american voice softened slightly as he spoke,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“pinky promise?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George smiled softly, looking his smaller finger around Dreams, “I pinky promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wil smiled softly, “okay eating time,” the curly hair man turned to the coffee table where a variety of snacks were laid out. Breadsticks, crisps, chocolate, sweets, water, apple juice and a few more things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream however simply slumped backwards, not interested in eating because he just wanted to </span>
  <span class="s2">go to <em>sleep</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brought his thumb back to his mouth to chew on it, enjoying the movement immensely, hit other hand running over the fluffy material of the weighted blanket, eyes tracing the ceiling with no interest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dreammmm,” George’s voice chimed, the name slightly drawn out but the blonde ignored him, still focussed on the soft material beneath his fingers, “Dream.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head snapped forward to blinks at George, the stern tone making him nervous as he watched George give him a soft smile, “how about you eat something and then we’ll watch some movies so you can sleep yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I wanna sleep now,” he whined, voice soft as he slipped into littlespace, the thumb in his mouth muffling his words slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream you need to eat,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream.” The voice held a tone of finality and the blonde whined in defeat, making grabby hands as he expected one of the olders to pick something for him. A yogurt pot and spoon were placed into his waiting hands, making him cock his head to the side with a dopey grin and a gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">thank you, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">before eating quickly, twitching uncomfortably when the metal rubbed against his teeth. However he quickly finished the pot, offering it out for Wilbur to take, feeling proud of himself as Wilbur gave him a smile and a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More food was placed into his awaiting hands, this time bread with butter as he chewed on it messily, hardly noticing the crumbs which fell as he watched the TV flicker whilst George picked a Disney movie to watch, settling on the 1950s ‘Dumbo,’ hovering over the play button.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Play movie?” Dream spoke whilst eating, eyes trained on George as he waited, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“finish your food first” the brit responded, making him pout but he obeyed, too exhausted to say no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as Wilbur went over to his suitcase, pulling out a couple of the stuffies he’d brought, bringing a delighted grin to Dreams face as he giggled at the endermen and bee toys being cradled in Wilburs arms, the curly haired man cooing at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lemme clean your face Daydream then you can have them yeah? Don’t want the pretty bee to get dirty to we.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream nodded his head violently, grinning as Wilbur wiped at his face with a cloth gently, making the blonde giggle, his hands shaking as he stimmed in quiet excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got his stuffies </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">and </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">his blankie </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">and </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">his favourite movie </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">and </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">his favourite people?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t be more perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully the younger was already wearing sweats so he didn’t need to change, instead popping his mouth and rolling his tongue loudly as Will wiped his hands clean of grime before handing him the toys making him smile and giggle whilst the others cooed at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready for the movie Dream boy?” George chimed in, smiling as Dream nodded his head excitedly, hair swaying with the movement as he rocked himself back and forth, stuffies cradled in his arms whilst Wilbur and George settled on either side of him, wrapping the blanket around him in a warm cocoon as he grinned at the amazing music from the movie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the exhaustion began to weigh on his childish mind, his head slipped onto George’s shoulder whilst his hand grasped at Wilburs, sleep quickly overtaking his mind as he was too tired to acknowledge the soft,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night Dream,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep well pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His last coherent thought being </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">maybe this isn’t so bad </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">before he fell into a peaceful deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if there were any mistakes, once again i don’t know the full extents of age regression so if i made any mistakes please let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>